


A Word

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Sonny is a drama queen and jumps to conclusions, post-Maternal Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny isn't sure he likes the new guy. He is sure he does not like the way he and ADA Barba are looking at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I got as I was watching the new ep and watching the way Sonny kept side-eying Dodds. One thought lead to another, leading to jelly Sonny! This ended up being longer than planned. Completely unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Sonny doesn't mean to glare, he really doesn't... but he wishes Dodds wouldn't smile at Barba like that. They're meeting for the first time. "Mini" Dodds' first case working with Barba. They're shaking hands as Benson introduces them. Sonny can't help but observe the way their hands clasp one another. Firm, respectful... something else that Sonny knows is just in his imagination.

There's a hint of a smile on Barba's lips and that hurts more than it should. Barba didn't smile when _they_ met for the first time. Then again, Carisi wasn't a name Barba was familiar with beforehand. Carisi was no one. The new guy who had a hard time finding his place in the police. Sonny likes to think he finally did right here at SVU.

Dodds is the new guy now... new guy who could tattle on you to his daddy if anybody pulled any of the shit the team did on Sonny in his first few months.

Sonny quickly glances at Fin and Benson's faces. There's a respect for him already. They didn't look at Sonny that way... they still don't look at Sonny that way. And then there's Barba, expression also clearly one of respect. Sonny's chest clenches and he swallows the lump in his throat.

Dodds gives a light-hearted chuckle. What for, Sonny wasn't sure -he hadn't been paying attention. All he knew was that the small smile on Barba's face was now twice its size and now Sonny was certain Dodds was the Anti-Christ. He hadn't decided during their first couple cases if he liked Dodds, but now he was absolutely positive he resented him.

Sonny completely zones out of the conversation, gaze fixed onto the two standing in the center of Barba's office. He imagines Dodds' place on the team in the coming months: Benson's most trusted, the one everyone goes to if they need something, Rollins' new drinking buddy, God, he probably buys everyone ice cream one day out of the purest, sugar-coated goodness of his heart...

And then there's Barba. Sonny imagines it starts off as Dodds buying Barba a drink after a successful trial. It's a celebration, the whole team is at the bar. One by one they all go home... until only Dodds and Barba are left. Dodds offers Barba a nightcap at his nice apartment. Barba likes Dodds' apartment; it's never messy, but minimalist without Mets gear and DVDs of silly movies laying about the place. The big, soft bed is made and waiting. Dodds is probably a great kisser, and why not? The man's attractive and respected. Why wouldn't he also be perfect in that department?

It's not until Fin gives Sonny a friendly pat on the shoulder does Sonny finally snap out of his nightmare of a daydream. Dodds and Barba have finished their introductions and are now talking about the case. Benson says something about the victim's boyfriend and his alibi. Sonny looks down at the file in his hands, an attempt to push his troubling thoughts to the back of his mind. Troubling... no that's not the word he would use to describe them.

When he looks up, he realizes Barba is looking at him, his brow knit and his lips pressed in a firm line.

"Detective Carisi, may I have a word?" Barba says as the SVU team starts filing out of his office.

"Sure, counselor." Sonny closes the door behind Fin and walks over to where Barba is standing by his desk. "What's up?"

"You feeling alright?" Barba asks.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Uh-huh, okay. Here's another question: What do you think of Sergeant Dodds?" Barba leans back against his desk, hands gripping the edge. Sonny smirks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one who just met the guy."

"Yes, but I'm not the one who couldn't keep my eyes off of him the entire time you were here." There's a hint of bitterness in Barba's tone that does not go unnoticed.

Sonny blinks. No, Barba can't possibly think he was ogling Dodds, right? Barba should know Sonny's ogling look is. It's not full of resentment or jealousy, that's for sure. Jealousy... That's the word he was looking for. His stomach churns at that.

"I wasn't..." he starts. "I wasn't looking at him like that. I thought you were."

Barba raises his eyebrows at that. Sonny continues, picking up momentum as he goes.

"It's just... he's Dodds' kid. He's respected and good looking. He's a good cop, he doesn't mess up and-and-and _you_ seem to like him well enough!" Sonny paces, his cheeks red and his hands on his hips. "How do I know he won't sweep you off your feet? Huh? With his perfect hair and perfect track record. He probably doesn't annoy you or make you watch stupid cat videos or drag you to the movies to see the latest Mission Impossible..."

"Or insist we get goat cheese pizza," Barba offers.

"Yeah! Or that!" Sonny huffs. "He's... he's better, y'know?"

During Sonny's little rant, Barba had been a little amused. A jealous Sonny was a cute Sonny, all flustered and competitive. But by the time Sonny had finished, there was a sadness in his voice. Barba sighs and shakes his head before pushing himself off his desk. He rests his hand son Sonny's hips.

"You are a drama queen," he concludes.

Sonny frowns.

"I'm not a drama queen."

"Yes, you are, Queen Carisi. Now give me a kiss."

Sonny pouts, but plants a quick kiss on Barba's lips anyway. He rests his hands on Barba's shoulders, thumbs stroking the edge of the sleeves of Barba's waistcoat.

"Now Sonny, I just met Dodds today. Of course I have respect for him, but that doesn't mean I'm about to go run off into the sunset with him. Okay? Even when I get to the point that I have known him for a while, that still doesn't mean anything. I'm with you. I lo..." The word catches in his throat and his cheeks flush pink. But it's enough to wipe away any doubts or anxieties Sonny had been feeling for the past hour. Barba clears his throat and finally adds, "Besides, what kind of day is a day without a cat video or five?"

Sonny's face breaks out into a grin.

"Were you a little jealous too?" he asks.

"Well, I was curious to why my boyfriend was oddly staring at an attractive and competent sergeant for nearly forty minutes straight." Barba smirks, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Sonny chuckles and pulls him close for another kiss, happy neither have anything to worry about.


End file.
